


New Year's Eve (Bucky Barnes)

by sal20nini



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Attempted Seduction, Avengers Tower, Awkward Flirting, Bucky Barnes After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes Dances, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Female Tony Stark, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Kissing, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Party, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Top Bucky Barnes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal20nini/pseuds/sal20nini
Summary: Being Tony Stark's sister means that people already have certain assumptions about you. Most of the times those assumptions are false.Meet Y/N Stark; genius, billionaire, philanthropist, always in the need of a drink. And at this NYE party, she had found a drink and a lot, lot, more ;)*cough* bucky barnes *cough*Will she make the Winter Soldier dance?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	New Year's Eve (Bucky Barnes)

People usually assumed that Y/N was a total party freak only because she was Tony Stark's younger sister. The truth was that she had got none of those party genes. Shouting over loud music and squeezing past drunk, sweaty bodies just wasn't her style.

But there was one party that she went to each year, Tony's New Year's Eve bash at the Stark Tower, or what was now the Avengers Tower. It had become a favourite haunt of the glitterati but that's not why she went.

Y/N went for the unlimited booze, of course.

As 10 o'clock rolled in Y/N entered the party. The party was in full swing and her dear brother was spinning discs in his Iron Man suit.

"There she is! Fashionably late." Rhodey was the first to greet her.

"Well, I had to be sure to miss your stories." She smirked.

"You Starks are honestly the worst." He rolled his eyes at her with a soft chuckle.

"Catch you later. Happy new year!" She laughed as she proceeded to make her way through the crowded room.

Seeing a mop of familiar, long, dark brown hair on the barstool, made Y/N smile. She took a seat next to him.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come." He said in his signature deep baritone.

Bucky had met beautiful women before but he had never been as taken as he was right now. Her silver dress caressed her every curve and she sparkled like the stars.

She looked like a painting, too valuable to be touched.

"Y/N Stark never misses an open bar!" She giggled and ordered her drink. She sipped the transparent liquid. "I must say, I'm surprised to find you here. I thought you said parties were not your thing" She made air quotes for the last word.

Bucky leaned further against the bar. "New year, new me" He flashed her a sarcastic smile, clinking his glass against hers.

"To new beginnings" She smiled.

She almost found it funny how the two of them were always paired off on such occasions. There was, Steve and Sharon, Pepper and Tony, Wanda and Vision, Clint and Nat, Bruce and Thor, Fury and Hill lurked in some corner or the other and Rhodey tried his best to entertain strangers. So, inevitably she had always found hanging out with Barnes as the least intrusive option; that and she loved teasing him about his age.

"So did you let your hair down in the 40s or have you always been a hundred-year-old man?" She smirked.

"I've had my fair share of parties. You know, your brother isn't very different from Howard. They both make it impossible to miss a party" He chuckled.

"It's funny how when you, Steve or Aunt Peggy talk about Dad, it feels like we never knew him. It's like we got this WalMart version of Howard Stark." She gulped down the last of her drink and motioned the bartender to refill it.

Bucky shifted in his seat. He never knew how to face the Starks. They had forgiven him for what he had done when he wasn't in control, but it still haunted him.

He was probably the reason Howard never got to tell Y/N what an amazing person she is.

What could he say, when he was probably the source of all her troubles?

He kept silent and asked for a refill.

"Can you still get drunk?" She asked. She crossed her legs and turned so that she was facing him. Her one arm was propped up on the bar counter where her glass was.

_If only he could tell her how he felt._

"If I try hard enough, yeah" he laughed.

He wanted to ask her the one thing that kept racing through his mind. But was it his place to ask?

Then he thought, _fuck it_.

"I don't see you in-in training anymore." _I miss you_. He wanted to add.

"They've been keeping me busy at the lab with Bruce," she took a sip of her drink, "I think my brother has something to do with it, you know, after how the last mission went down."

They had almost lost Y/N on that mission. Bucky's mouth dried up just thinking about it. Seeing her limp in Tony's arms had been torture. He wanted to go hug her, check on her, but he couldn't...

Fury took her away and then one day she was just there again, talking, laughing, breathing... All of us, Y/N included, just knew that she'd been taken to an advanced medical facility in Tahiti. 

"I don't like it but it is what it is, I guess." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm looking forward to training with you again," He smiled.

"Me too." She smiled back.

Y/N had always found it easy to hang out with Bucky Barnes. There was something about him that just calmed her down.

Years of training had made it impossible for her to relax but with him, it was like she was just another girl, with a normal life. How she wished she could feel like that every waking moment of the day.

"Barnes, do you want to dance?"

 _Please say, yes,_ she found herself silently wishing.

This was a first for Y/N. Even in uni, she had never gushed over boys like this. She had always thought of them as a waste of time.

Maybe she had drunk too much, already. Whatever it was, she wanted to know what it was like to be held in the strong arms of James Buchanan Barnes.

"I don't dance," he said flatly.

"Suit yourself," Y/N shrugged and made her way to the dance floor.

She did a little turn to check on him. He was still sat on the barstool but he had leaned back on his elbows. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. Just what she had hoped for.

Y/N took advantage of the situation to bring out her best moves. Her hips swayed to the heavy bass, feeling it thump through her chest. The alcohol in her system only aided the movement.

Her gaze fell back on Bucky. She smirked to herself satisfied when she saw his eyes grow darker as his gaze travelled up and down her body.

It was not long before somebody from the gathering approached her.

Y/N turned around only to be disappointed that it wasn't who she was hoping for.

"Hello there," he flashed her a lopsided smile.

Well, to be fair it wasn't a complete disappointment.

The man was cute. Scratch that. He was hot.

Could've been a movie star, pop icon or model, heck, an athlete or agent even. There was no telling at the Stark NYE bash.

"Hi," Y/N giggled.

Why the hell was she acting like a schoolgirl?

The stranger didn't waste any time. He linked his arms around her waist as they swayed to the music.

"You're too gorgeous to be dancing alone," he pulled Y/N towards him and lowered his head just by her ear, "dance for me, babe" he whispered.

His breath was hot against her neck. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Slowly he turned her around in his arms so that her back was pressed against him.

Just then a hand peeled the handsome stranger away from her.

"That's enough" His voice was low but intimidating.

Y/N turned to find Bucky standing between them. His other hand was on the stranger's chest as if to put more distance between them.

The guy looked angry but the anger soon turned to fear when he noticed the metal gleaming just above the black glove sitting on his chest.

He put his hands up in defeat and walked away silently.

It was astonishing that the partygoers hadn't noticed the whole altercation.

"What the hell, Barnes!" Y/N shouted over the music when Bucky turned to face her.

"You're angry? That guy was a creep, Y/N," he retorted.

"I can take care of myself, you know," she yelled, "I was enjoying myself before you had to come here and ruin it," she made it a point to poke a finger into his chest accusingly.

"You wanted to dance, right? I'll dance with you." He rushed his words, nervously putting a hand through his hair.

"I thought you didn't dance," Y/N cocked her brow.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he mumbled to himself. He pulled Y/N by her wrist and dipped her.

Y/N yelped in surprise making Bucky chuckle. Their faces were inches apart.

Y/N was captivated by his ocean blue eyes.

His eyes were seriously blue. Almost sickeningly blue; full-on Prince Charming, a field of blooming cornflowers, perfect, cloudless sky blue. Someone should name a crayon after the guy.

Ever so quickly he twirled her out. She laughed when he busted out some dorky moves.

Y/N couldn't resist joining him and the two of them earned some disapproving glances from the people around. Bucky and Y/N just laughed at the silliness of it all.

"Having fun now aren't we?" Bucky looked pleased.

"You could say that," Y/N smiled up at him.

One of her brilliant, radiant smiles. They could light up the whole damn town.

"See, there's nothing wrong with some respectable fun"

Y/N placed his hands around her waist and moved closer. "But what if I don't want respectable fun," she emphasized respectable as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Y/N..." His voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes. She was smirking at him playfully.

His body tensed up, suddenly aware of their proximity.

"I did notice you watch me dance, _James_ ," She got on her tip-toes to reach his ear, "and I liked it," she whispered.

Bucky's throat went dry. He didn't know how to react.

Of course, he had been watching her dance! She had made it impossible to look away. Hundred years or not he was still very much a man.

So Bucky stayed silent as she swayed in his arms.

It took a great deal of restraint to keep his hands in place. She was shamelessly torturing him now. A teasing smirk on her face.

Bucky wasn't going to let Y/N have all the fun.

He swiftly turned her just as the other guy had.

He could feel her tense up, her breathing quicken. His movements were achingly slow.

"Be careful what you wish for, Y/N" he whispered in her ear before spinning her around.

The sudden change of pace took Y/N by surprise.

He pulled her towards him again. The action was passionate yet gentle.

Y/N drew in a breath when he dipped her to the side. His hand supported her as he brought her back to the front and up again.

He was grinning at her when their eyes met. A devilish twinkle in his eyes.

He swiftly shifted his hand to the small of her back while the other guided her leg to wrap around him and then he swayed with her in tow.

Their lips were probably the only body part not in contact now.

Y/N's cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of red.

 _Had Bucky Barnes watched Dirty Dancing_?

If he had, she was probably going to combust right this very second.

"Bucky..." It was her turn to be speechless.

"Alright, everyone!"

Some guy on the mic brought the two of them hurtling back to earth.

"We are beginning the count down!" He announced when the music stopped.

"10" 

Hand in hand Y/N and Bucky made their way to the front of the room where the rest of their teammates were gathered.

"9"

Times Square was in full view from the Tower. They could see the ball descending and the countdown on the big screen.

"8"

Everyone smiled at their loved ones. Tony was out of his suit. He held Pepper's hand. Y/N gave him a quick hug. Bucky stood behind Y/N and earned a glare from Tony.

Bucky had a feeling he was in for a long chat with Tony Stark later on.

"7"

Bucky gave Steve a bear hug as Sharon and Y/N looked on. He whispered something in Steve's ear after which Steve pulled in Y/N for a hug too.

"6"

Y/N laughed and hugged Steve and then Sharon.

"5"

Nat brought a round of shots for everyone. 

"4"

Y/N saw Bruce use his shot to water the house plant but let it slide.

"3"

Sam insisted on another round of shots. This time Thor shared his special alcohol with Steve and Bucky. They seemed to be handling it well....for now.

"2"

Bucky snaked his arm around Y/N and drew her close as the team yelled with the countdown.

"1"

Fireworks lit up the skies as Bucky and Y/N's lips met for the first time.

"Happy New Year" she mumbled when they broke away.

"Happy New Year" Bucky grinned before meeting her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF that was a ride wasn't it?  
> Follow my insta: @marvelous.buck


End file.
